


Animalistic

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin and Jack have been best friends for a while, and he just happens to be a werewolf. One day though, everything comes to a head and Robin gets what he's always wanted.





	Animalistic

Robin's life wasn't exactly normal, but he could usually handle it.

He was living with his best friend Jack, who just happened to be a werewolf. They'd known each other since childhood and Robin remembered the first time he'd seen Jack shift. They were barely teenagers, just fooling around in the backyard, Jack making jokes about it being a full moon. It happened by accident, Jack suddenly going still and collapsing to the ground, screaming as he started to change. Robin had been scared at first, scared that his best friend was somehow dying. But when he'd opened his eyes, he'd seen a wolf in Jack's place, staring at him with Jack's eyes. Suddenly Robin wasn't so afraid anymore, walking up to Jack and holding his hand out. Jack had carefully walked forward, sniffing Robin's hand and nuzzling into his touch. From then on, Robin wasn't afraid of Jack or other wolves, instead taking Jack out for runs late at night and helping him navigate the hell of being both a teenager and a werewolf. 

Werewolves had only just been outed a few years ago, and at that point they were living apart, on different paths in their lives. Then he got a call one night from Jack, saying that he'd told his roommate about him being a wolf, and now he was being kicked out. He'd even been attacked by them, showing up on Robin's doorstep, clothes bloody and holding his injured arm. Ever since then, they'd been living together and things were going well. Sure, most people side eyed Robin when they found out he was willingly living with a werewolf since it was still a taboo thing for humans and wolves to associate with each other. But he didn't care one bit, instead trying to stay positive so Jack wouldn't be stressed. Of course, one unique thing about living with a werewolf was the heat cycles.

Every so often Jack would go into heat, rutting against everything in sight and getting off so frequently that it became a problem. Whenever Jack was in heat, he'd chosen to leave the house and relieve it with some of his wolf friends so he wouldn't make Robin uncomfortable. The first time Robin walked in on getting off, it was the most awkward thing. They'd both apologized, and from then on Robin didn't dare disturb Jack when his door was closed. Of course, he could still hear Jack's desperate moans throughout the entire house, nothing able to drown them out.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get the sound of Jack's moans out of his head. He sounded so pretty like that, desperate to come and snarling whenever he managed to come. Robin had spent enough nights masturbating to the sound of Jack's sessions, wondering what it'd be like to be the one drawing those noises out of him. He wondered what Jack would like beneath him, begging for Robin to ride him. 

It was one of those nights where Jack was gone hanging out with his friends, and Robin finally had some time to himself. So here he was, fantasizing about Jack again, about what he'd look like with his lips wrapped around Robin's cock. He sighed as he started to get off, wrapping his hand around his already hard cock and stroking, imagining Jack doing it for him. He was obsessed with how it'd feel to have Jack's knot inside of him, filling him up and keeping him there, no way to leave. Robin had kept his knotted dildo a secret from Jack, too embarrassed to talk about it. But some nights he would use it on himself, trying to take the whole thing but never succeeding. He was also a size queen, but that wasn't a secret. So he'd bought the biggest knotted dildo he could find, but apparently it was far too big for him to take. Still, he kept trying so he could prepare himself for the real thing. Robin moaned again as his hand sped up, swiping the pad of his thumb over the head as he imagined Jack sucking him off, his pretty little mouth full of Robin's cock. Just as he was close to his orgasm, he heard someone laugh from the doorway.

"Having fun while I was gone?" Jack laughed, arms crossed over his chest as he grinned, blatantly staring at Robin's cock. Robin was mortified, going to cover himself up when Jack strode over to the bed, nudging Robin to the side.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry, you can leave if you-," Robin was cut off as Jack batted his hand away, replacing it with his on Robin's cock. 

"You know, you're really fucking loud. You were talking out loud by the way, so I know everything," Jack's voice was low, heat lacing it. His hand was fast on Robin's cock, leaning over so that his mouth was so close. Robin experimentally grabbed a handful of Jack's hair, pushing him closer to his cock. That earned him an airy laugh from Jack as he bent down, tongue snaking out to lap at the head. Robin's hand tightened in Jack's hair as he let out a strained moan, Jack smiling as took the head into his mouth. Jack looked just as good as Robin had imagined, his mouth stretched around Robin's cock, moaning around it. His hand was stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth as he bobbed his head, tongue licking stripes on the underside. 

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth, Jack. Your pretty little mouth is stretched so good around it," Robin rambled as he slowly thrust up into Jack's mouth, his orgasm so close again. He heard Jack groan, picking up speed as he briefly released Robin's cock from his mouth.

"Come in my mouth, make me swallow it all," Jack rasped, his throat scratchy from being fucked as he took it into his mouth again, renewing his efforts. Robin came undone right there, hand gripping Jack's hair tight as he pushed him down further onto his cock, coming in his mouth. Jack made a surprised moan as Robin came, waiting a few moments and releasing it again. Jack turned to look straight at him, swallowing as he grinned, capturing Robin's lips in a messy kiss. Robin groaned at the taste of his remaining come, licking into Jack's mouth to chase it. Eventually Jack broke the kiss, laughing.

"Y'know, I'll be going into heat in a few days and I'd really like it if you could help me out with it," Jack mused, his eyes dark and voice low. Robin nodded, still recovering from his orgasm. Jack smiled as he got up, walking towards the door.

"By the way, you might wanna close the door next time," Jack smirked as he left, leaving Robin alone again. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and the reality of what Jack had asked him to do finally hit him. As Robin went off to shower, he thought of how one of his biggest fantasies was about to come true. 

A few days passed, and Robin could tell that Jack's heat was coming. Instead of leaving the house to get ready, Jack was constantly on top of Robin, teasing him. He'd been doing whatever he could to rile Robin up, sitting in his lap while playing video games and grinding against him for one. Robin was counting down until the day it started, just waiting for Jack to get desperate and pounce on him. But part of Robin felt bad about it, like he was taking advantage of his friend. Not too long ago he'd been nervous about pursuing a relationship with Jack, not just because of the social stigma, but also because they'd been friends their whole lives. But here he was, about to fuck his best friend in just s few short days.

The day came when Robin was woken up by Jack on top of him, whining and moaning. He was grinding down against Robin through the blankets, his eyes hooded and biting his lip.

"What do you need, babe?" Robin said, trying not to get hard as Jack ground down against him. 

"You, I need you so bad," Jack whined, getting up and pushing the covers off of them, immediately settling on top of Robin again. Robin let out a surprised noise as Jack kissed him, too much teeth and tongue. His canines were sharp and caught on Robin's lip, drawing a bead of blood. They both moaned, Robin's hands going to rest on Jack's hips. Jack was moving against him, trying to get friction. Robin's heart dropped as he felt just how big Jack was through his shorts, and he was as big as the dildo. He didn't know how Jack would fit, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. Jack suddenly climbed off of him, pulling Robin's shorts off and forcing his legs open. Robin blushed at that as Jack's fingers went to his entrance, feeling that it was already slick.

"I kinda prepped myself earlier in the night because I knew it was time. Thought it'd make everything easier," Robin groaned as he felt the head of Jack's huge cock at his entrance.

"I need to be inside, I just need you," Jack panted as he pushed in, wrenching a sharp moan from Robin's throat. Jack was almost too big for him, but he knew that he just had to take it. Jack was grunting as he pushed further in, starting to thrust to ease the pain. On the third thrust, he hit Robin's sweet spot straight on, and he moaned long and loud, wrapping his legs around Jack's hips.

"Harder, please fuck me harder. Make me yours," Robin mumbled as he gripped the sheets tight, Jack snarling as he thrust in hard, jolting Robin further up the bed.

"You're my little bitch, aren't you? You love being fucked like this, don't you? Being full of my huge cock," Jack snarled, his long, sharp nails digging into Robin's hips. Jack's thrusts were punishing, everything feeling like it was too much. He was so full and he couldn't think straight, being fucked raw like this. Jack was fucking him like he was nothing more than a toy, just using him for his own pleasure. One of Jack's hands circled his throat lightly, nails pressing into the skin there. Robin gasped at the feeling of it, Jack's nails raking down his neck and chest. There were pink marks from his nails going down his entire torso, some of them with beads of blood blossoming. Part of Robin thought that was hot, but of course he wouldn't say anything about it. 

"Bite me, mark me," Robin gasped as Jack continued his onslaught, thrusting hard and fast into him.

"You know what that means, right?" Jack stilled inside of him his other hand tilting Robin's chin up so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I want to be yours, Jack. I want you to... mate with me," Robin blushed at the wording, hoping Jack was okay with it. He heard Jack groan at that, dropping his hand and burying his face in Robin's neck. His thrusts started up again, harder than before and he thrust in until he was fully seated inside of Robin. Robin moaned sharply as felt Jack's knot starting to swell, trying to push in.

"I'm gonna claim you, and then you're gonna take my knot. I'm gonna fill you up so fucking good with my come. Gonna make you bulge with my cock," Jack panted, making Robin blush even harder at the obscenity of his comment. Robin was brought out of his thoughts by Jack biting the crook of his neck hard, growling loudly as he claimed him, his cock swelling further. Suddenly, Robin felt the knot push in, and he looked down to see a small bump in his stomach, and he gulped as he realized that it was Jack's cock. It felt like he was being split in two, Jack's thrusts growing faster as he finally withdrew his mouth, licking at the bite mark he'd left behind.

"Mine, you're all mine," Jack murmured into Robin's neck as he moaned and finally stilled inside of him, coming hard. Robin moaned sharply again, the feeling of Jack's knot growing even bigger, stretching him impossibly wide and the heat of his come inside of him. Robin came untouched at the feeling of it, seeing his the bulge in his stomach grow larger from the sheer amount of Jack's come. They were both panting, Jack laying on top of Robin as he was trapped there, Jack's knot keeping him in place. After a few moments, Jack shifted them so that he was behind Robin, holding him close. He could the come leaking out around Jack's cock, moaning weakly. 

"You good now?" Robin mused, yawning as he felt Jack's cock give one last twitch inside of him, finally done coming. 

"Yeah, but it'll be back in a few hours. Wanna help me out then too?" Robin could feel Jack smile against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him. 

"That's what mates are for, right?" Robin smiled, earning him a laugh from Jack and a light kiss to his shoulder.

They laid like that until Jack's knot finally subsided, Jack finally pulling out. Robin grimaced at the amount of come that came out, but he was far too tired to do anything about it. Eventually he fell asleep, dreaming of Jack.

He knew that they'd be judged for this, but as long as they were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
